Sirius's Long Lost Love
by Marylin Dumbledore
Summary: title sez all, dumdum! (if u r not h/hr, go away!!!!!!!) summary by Nasha ^_^


Sirius's Long Lost Love

Sirius's Long Lost Love

A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Rebecca. She's in love with Sirius and almost killed me when I wrote this story. J Read and review! J 

" Hey Sirius!" said Hermione. She and Harry were walking out to the lake. (They're engaged! *smiles*)

"Hullo," replied Sirius gloomily. 

" What's the matter with you?" asked Harry.

" I was looking at **my**7th yearyearbook."

" So?" asked Herm.

" I found a picture of my old fiancé." He said.

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!" Harry and Hermione together.

" Fiancé. We were planning to get married on the 10th of June."

"So, why didn't you?" asked Harry.

" Her mother suddenly took ill and Rebecca had to leave."

" Rebecca? Is that her name?" asked Herm.

" Yes, Rebecca Rowlins. Here's her picture."

"Wow. She's beautiful." Said Hermione. She was very beautiful. Her hair was redder than Ron's (if you can imagine that), green-blue eyes, and pale white skin. Taped next to the picture was a silver ring with a green stone in the middle and diamonds around the band.

" Was this her engagement ring?" asked Herm gingerly fingering the ring.

" Yes." 

" Tell me more about her." Said Hermione.

"She's a lot like you, Herm. Teacher-like, sweet, very smart, and able to spot a good man when she sees one." He said looking at Harry, " She and Lily were best-friends."

" She knew my mom?" said Harry shocked.

" Yep. They were like sisters. Herm, where ya goin'?" He yelled

Hermione was already out of earshot. She was going to Dumbledore's office. As she reached the gargoyle she said, " Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans." The gargoyle jumped aside. She knocked on Dumbledore's door. 

"Enter"

" Hi, professor!"

"Hermione, pleasure to see you."

" Professor do you remember a student that went to here with Sirius, Lily, and James named Rebecca…"

"Rowlins? Of course!"

" Do you know where she lives?"

" Yes, why?"

" She and Sirius were engaged and I wanted to get them back together."

"THEY WERE ENGAGED!!!!!" 

"Yes, sir. Didn't you know?"

" No, I can honestly say I didn't. The last I heard she lived at Hogsmeade."

" What is her street address?"

"134 Jubilation Lane."

"Thanks Professor. Uh sir?"

"Yes Herm?" 

" When's the next Hogsmeade trip?"

" Actually, I'm scheduling a week long trip just for 7th years. Do you think Sirius would chaperone?"

" I think so. When does it start?"

" Saturday."

" Thanks again! BYE!!"

That Saturday:

Everyone is ready to leave for Hogsmeade. " You must be on your best behavior in Hogsmeade. The Hotel Hogsmeade is letting you stay there and eat there for free. You will each have 2 roommates from your own house, but the number 1 rule is for you to enjoy yourself and have fun!!!

At the Hotel

" Welcome!" said Sandi, the hotel owner, " There will be a leader of each room. They will be called up to receive their roommates. Harry Potter… Hermione Granger… Draco Malfoy…" 

" Lavendar! You and I are rooming with Parvarti!!" yelled Herm over the crowd and noise.

In the Room

" So what do you want to do first?" asked Pav, directing the question to Herm.

" I'm meeting the guys down in the lobby so you can do whatever."

" PARTY!!!" yelled Lav and Pav together.

" Except that!" said Herm Laughing.

In the Lobby 

Hermione was waiting in the lobby for the guys ( Harry, Ron, and Sirius). A pretty girl with red hair walked in.

" Rebecca! Pleasure, as always. What brings you here?" said Sandi embracing her friend.

" Sandi, could you point out Hermione Granger, or tell me which room she is staying in."

" Excuse me." said Herm not wanting to interrupt.

" Yes?" said the girl.

" Are you by any chance Rebecca Rowlins?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

" I'm the girl who asked you to come by."

" Oh, you're Hermione. What did you need."

" Rebecca, do you remember Sirius Black?"

" Yes, I do. Quite well."

" I'm a very good friend of his. He's here with us right now. Upstairs with my fiancé, Harry Potter. He was telling us about you, and sounded so sad I thought it would be nice if he could meet you here. Do you want to see him?"

" Yes, who wouldn't want to meet their fiancé after a long time of abscence?..." She kept babbling while Hermione ran upstairs. She knocked on the door of Harry's room.

" Yeah what do you- HERM!" squeaked Harry rather surprised. (NAW DUH!!!!!)

" Thanks for the warm welcome, hon. She's here." 

" Really?! Hey guys we're going in to town." ( A/n: hey Rebeqcca will you sqtop it wiqth the q'sq'q)q.

"Comin'" said Ron.

" On my way!" said Sirius.

Back in the Lobby

Herm walked over to Rebecca. " He's right over there, hold on. Sirius come here!!"

" Yeah?"

" I'd like you to meet my friend. I think you might know her. May I introduce: Rebecca Rowlins." 

" Becca?"

" Oh, Sirius!"

At Hogs Head

" How long has it been Becca?" asked Sirius.

" 10 maybe 12 years." she replied.

" It seems longer."

" Excuse me Rebecca, but would you come with me?"

" Sure." 

In the Ladies Restroom

" It's nice to see Sirius again." said Becca brushing her hair.

" Bec, don't think me rude, but would you marry Sirius if you had the chance?" asked Herm.

" Yes! I wouldn't even think about it!"

" Good!" said Herm quietly.

Back at the Table

After a good lunch they were all sitting around talking.

" Herm, hon, will you and Ron **come** with me. I want to look at the fountain." 

" Yes of course." they said together getting Harry's drift.

" How long has it been since we've been alone together?" asked Rebecca.  
" Too long." Sirius replied, " Rebecca, I never want to be away from you again, Rebecca will you marry me?"

" Sirius, NO DUH I'LL MARRY YOU! IDIOT!" laughing the whole time while saying this except for the word 'Sirius'.

" I'm glad you finally asked her! We've been standing here for 10 minutes!" said Herm making everyone laugh.

The Wedding

"Do you Rebecca Elaine Rowlins take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live if so say 'I do'"

"I do."

" Do you Sirius James Black take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live. If so say 'I do'."

" I do."

" I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Pucker up Sirius!" yelled the best man, Harry (DOY!), recieving a slap in the face from Herm.

A/N: simple note read and review.

A/N2: The answer to the engagement question was actually said by the real Rebecca(aka: Nasha).

A/N3: (From the *real* Rebecca) Marilyn is gonna die soon (Not literally, but you take my meaning)..........

They lived Happily ever after


End file.
